Small Brain
by yfcivygbhunjikm
Summary: Ok, so basically it's just a teeny tiny ficlet based on this one question: What if Light was not a big brain? In fact, what if he was a small brain? Oh wait, that's two questions. Nevermind! Story starts when Ryuk drops the Death Note. Rated T because it's Death Note.


**Ok, so basically it's just a teeny tiny ficlet based on this one question: What if Light was not a big brain? In fact, what if he was a small brain? Oh wait, that's two questions. Nevermind!**

* * *

Light sighed as he stared out the window. He knew he should be paying attention in class, but watching the world fly by outside was a lot more interesting.

"Light? Can you answer number five for me?" Light's head snapped up in annoyance. Couldn't that damn teacher see that he was preoccupied?

"No, I cannot," Light said snappishly. The teacher frowned but did not comment. Light was like that every day, after all.

He looked back to the window and suddenly caught sight of something strange. A little black object was falling from the sky and eventually landed on the ground. Light blinked. He couldn't draw his eyes away from it. He would get a better look after class.

* * *

Turns out, it was just a notebook. Which was good, because Light really needed a new one since he ripped most of the pages out of his old notebook to make origami figures. There was some writing in English on the inside of the front cover of the book, but Light couldn't be bothered. Plus, he was barely passing English class as it was, so it wasn't like he could read it anyways.

He flipped open the notebook at the beginning of his next class (math) and wrote on the first page in neat calligraphy: Property of Light Yagami.

He set his head down on the desk, putting his notebook away to "work" on some confusing and worthless worksheet the teacher was handing out.

Suddenly, pain erupted in his left chest. Light did not stir. He just waited for it to pass. What he didn't know was that the only thing passing would be him.

* * *

After math class, Iwasaki was not surprised to find that Light alone in his classroom resting on a desk. Light was not exactly the best student. It always hurt Iwasaki to give Light such bad grades just to see how little Light actually cared. However, Light was a good kid. A good kid that had other classes to attend.

"Light. Wake up." Iwasaki tried to shake his student awake, but the teen didn't even budge. This was when he noticed something alarming: Light wasn't moving. Like, at all. Not even the rise and fall of the chest. Iwasaki called the school nurse immediately.

Light was pronounced to be dead even before they reached him. The nurse said that he most likely had a heart attack with no apparent triggers, adding that she had never seen anything like this.

Oh god… How would Light's parents react?

* * *

When Soichiro initially got the call from the school, he almost dropped his phone. "Light? He's…? Oh god. Yes-y-yes… Of course. I'll be there right away." He all but jumped out of his chair, apologizing to his coworkers. "I'm sorry, but this is a family emergency." And with that, he ran to his car and may or may not have broken a few traffic laws on his way to the high school.

The nurse was there in the lobby waiting for him and she ushered Soichiro to her office. There, a shaky Iwasaki, Light's math teacher, and a teary-eyed Sachiko were waiting for them. Iwasaki explained how he found light and at first thought he was sleeping since he looked so peaceful. He left out the fact that Light sleeping in his class was a common occurrence to begin with since it wasn't really the best time to discuss the boy's behavior.

The nurse told the poor couple about the heart attack and asked of their medical history. Both Soichiro and Sachiko told the nurse that their families had no history of heart failure. The nurse nodded and brought them to the room where Light rested.

Upon the sight of her dead son, Sachiko immediately burst into tears, silently crying, "My baby, my baby, my baby…" Soichiro's eyes watered and his chin trembled but he refused to weep. He instead held his son's cold hand and squeezed it as though it could bring him back. Light could never come back.

He took in Light's appearance. Light's hair* was disheveled; it was obvious he didn't brush it that morning. His eyes were closed and a bit of dried drool sat on the corner of his mouth. However, if one looked carefully, they could see that his face was twisted in the smallest of grimaces.

Something must have happened to Light. He was perfectly healthy and had a perfectly healthy family, and the nurse said that there were "no apparent triggers," so what could have happened? Soichiro refused to accept this. He would discover what happened to his son if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

"Any interesting cases?"

"I'm looking, Watari, but I can't find any on the internet."

"Well, in that case, I found something you might like in the newspaper."

The aged man left the cut-out article on the young detective's desk. L picked it up and read the title: "TEEN DIES OF SUDDEN HEART ATTACK IN CLASS; HIS FAMILY IS LEFT REELING AS THEY SEARCH FOR ANSWERS."

"Interesting…" L said as he bit his fingernails. He read the rest of the article as he sipped his sugar-infused tea.

_"Forty-three-year-old Haruka Iwasaki was preparing for his fourth-period Pre-Calculus class when he noticed one of his students, seventeen-year-old Light Yagami, was still in his room. Yagami was slumped over his desk with his head resting in his arms, Iwasaki said. Iwasaki tried to "wake him up" but soon realized that Yagami was not breathing. He called the school nurse, Jutsuko Furutani, who deduced he died of a heart attack near the middle of class. However, Yagami was healthy all that year and no history of heart failure had run through his family. Soichiro Yagami, Light's father, says that there has to be more to his son's death than a sudden heart attack. But if that is true then what could it be?"_

The article began to describe Light, his personality, his family, his hobbies, and other facts about of life when he was living. Even though the boy's life was incredibly mundane, L needed all of the information he could find if he wanted to solve this case.

Soichiro Yagami… that name sounded familiar… Ah, yes, he was the Chief of the NPA. However, there was only a 16% chance that he and his coworkers are investigating in this case. One way or another, L would work on this case and discover if any foul play was involved.

"Well, I better get started."

* * *

Light was in the empty math classroom and he was very confused. Sure, that was nothing new, but being able to pass through objects was not something he was familiar with. Suddenly he felt a finger tap his shoulder and he turned around.

"Hey," said the strange creature.

Light stared. "You- you… you're so tall! And your eyeliner is so on-point, it hurts!"

The creature stared. "I guess I've always been pretty tall. Also, thanks. My eyeliner was kinda rushed today, so I'm glad you think it still looks good. I'm Ryuk, by the way."

"I'm Light."

"Really? You don't seem that bright to me! Hyuk hyuk hyuk…"

"Um, okay, wow. That was rude."

"Sorry. I guess you're the one who got my Death Note?"

"You mean that little black notebook that fell from the sky?"

"Yep, that's the one. I can't believe you killed yourself with it! Hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk…"

"Hey! I-It's not that funny!"

Ryuk's laughter died down as he wiped a tear from his eye. "That notebook kills whoever's name you write in it. Anyone who has used the Death Note cannot go to heaven or hell."

"What? So I'm just stuck here?"

"Yep! Plus, I'm pretty sure that there's no yaoi doujinshi in heaven so you're probably better off here anyway, Light-o."

Light groaned. Why did these things have to happen to him?

* * *

***So in the manga, Light's hair is dirty blond, but in the anime, it's brown aND I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE I SHOULD REFER TO. HeLP.**

**So… any feedback? Reactions, flames, praises, critique, advice, anything? Please tell me!**


End file.
